Pump Shotgun
(GTA SA) 29 (x8) (GTA V) |weight = Heavy |Unlocked After = The Long Stretch (GTA V) Rank 17 (GTA Online)|manufacturer = Shrewsbury (GTA V)}} The Shrewsbury Pump Shotgun is a shotgun first featured in Grand Theft Auto 2 and appearing in all Grand Theft Auto games since then. Description Grand Theft Auto 2 The shotgun Grand Theft Auto 2 is used by Special Agents and gang members if their hatred towards the player is high enough. In GTA 2, the shotgun bears some resemblance to a Mossberg 500 with a pistol grip and no stock. 3D Universe A unique quality attributed to the shotgun is that it fires several projectiles at once, and at close range two accurate spreads will destroy most non-bulletproof vehicles. The shotgun pellets can also knock down enemies. Another advantage is that it can be purchased at most Ammu-Nation stores for a cheap price or found in Police Vehicles, making it both powerful and inexpensive. A large disadvantage with this shotgun is that the player cannot run with it in GTA III, GTA: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas. Also, the pump mechanism has a very slow rate of fire, so it cannot be used effectively against multiple enemies. In Grand Theft Auto III, the shotgun's in-game model is a Remington 870 with a Police Folding Stock. While obscured in game in GTA: Advance, the shotgun icon for GTA III was reused for Advance, implying the shotgun in GTA Advance is similar to that of GTA III. For Vice City (where it is known as the "Chrome Shotgun") and San Andreas, it resembles an Ithaca 37 with a wooden buttstock. For Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories, it is an "Over and Under" shotgun. However, it functions like a pump shotgun. HD Universe using a Pump Action Shotgun.]] In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Pump Action Shotgun is an Ithaca Model 37 Stakeout, though is based on the Auto Hardball Model 870 Airsoft variant. Its design is similar to the Stubby Shotgun. The shotgun holds eight shells, although with the length of the barrel and magazine tube it should only hold four. The Pump Shotgun can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $1200, and each additional magazine is worth $100. The Pump Shotgun is not available from Little Jacob. The LCPD, NOOSE, and FIB, in addition, use this gun as a secondary weapon. It can be picked up from them when they are killed. This gun, rarely used on Multiplayer but extensively used on Single-Player, is extremely powerful. It will kill any Single-Player foes with one shot (even fully healthy fully armored ones at point blank), and the most needed for Multiplayer will be about 3 or 4 leg shots. This is a one-hit kill at close range on any part of the body. It cannot be fired from cars. Members of the Russian Mafia and biker gangs will sometimes have it as a secondary weapon. holding a Pump Action Shotgun.]] The Pump Action Shotgun in Grand Theft Auto V is modeled after the Mossberg 590 Cruiser, with several modified parts such as the pistol grip housing that accepts AR-15 pistol grip, and the stock that accepts M4-styled stocks, which in this case, is the Magpul MOE stock. GTA V Overview Customizations (GTA V) Locations In the 3D Universe and HD Universe, Police Cars will have a shotgun with five rounds in them, which is added to the player's arsenal once they enter the vehicle. In GTA IV Police Cars will instead contain a Combat Shotgun. GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - On top of one of the car garages on the block north of Momma's Restaurante. You have to go through the rooftop park across the street west of Salvatore's Mansion to gain access. *Hepburn Heights, Portland Island - On the northwest side of the eastern tall apartment building. *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage ($1,500). *Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Behind the obelisk on the east side of the main park. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - North of the pier west of Liberty Tree Offices. *Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale - At the base of the Cochrane Dam power house, near the road loop, on a metal ledge on the east side. *Saint Mark's, the Leone Family gang carry this weapon for the rest of the game, after the mission Sayonara Salvatore. This makes subsequent visits to this area especially dangerous, as the player's unarmoured vehicle can sucumb to a few shotgun blasts, while on foot the player can be knocked down by shotgun pellets and then swarmed. *Spawns at each safehouses after collecting 40 Hidden Packages. *Automatically given to the player by entering a 4-door Police vehicle. GTA Vice City *Washington Beach - Behind one of the benches on the sidewalk by the beach south of Standing Vice Point hotel. *Ocean Beach - On the top parking level (southeast side) of the Washington Mall. *Starfish Island - In the small room at the bottom of the Mansion's stairwell, east of the main entrance after completion of Rub Out. *Automatically given to the player by entering a 4-door Police vehicle. GTA San Andreas *In the Los Santos Police Department. However, if you have a gun equipped in a police station, a 2-star wanted level is obtained. It is recommended to have a Melee weapon equipped upon entering a police station. *Dillimore, Red County - Inside the police station. *Doherty, San Fierro - At the southeast side of Solarin Industries. *Doherty, San Fierro - Spawns outside of the Doherty Garage upon photographing all 50 Snapshots. *Valle Ocultado - On a dock, not too far from a Skimmer. *Fort Carson, Bone County - In front of the third most eastern house of the outskirt of Fort Carson, more exactly, on the green area. Note that the first and second most eastern houses are almost on the same longitude. *Pilson Intersection, Las Venturas - At the right side of the intersection, under the overpass. *In the Las Venturas Police Headquarters. *Automatically given to the player by entering a 4-door Police vehicle. GTA Liberty City Stories *Portland View, Portland - At top of the Fidl supermarket *Harwood, Portland - Spawns on a pier near the ferry station. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In an alleyway behind the LCFR headquarters. *Spawns at each of the player's safehouses after collecting 20 Hidden Packages. GTA Vice City Stories *Little Haiti - Spawns on a roof across Le Singe d'Arbre. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City Dukes *Meadows Park - Can be found on the second decrepit pier to the right of Sing Sing Ave/Dukes Bay Bridge, over the water. *Francis International Airport - Can be found next to a support column for the Broker-Dukes Expressway on-ramp. The support column is the first one the player sees on the right, from the airport entrance. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found over the cliff on the north side of Grand Boulevard. The shotgun is lying next to a large bush. Algonquin *Middle Park - Can be found on the C/B platform of the C/K Algonquin Inner Line at North Park Station. *Varsity Heights - Can be found by two truck trailers in a construction equipment storage depot, to the right of Union Drive West. The shotgun is laying on the dividing wall. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found in the vacant lot behind the AutoEroticar lot. GTA: Chinatown Wars *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation after the mission Carpe "Dime" *Found in a construction side near Francis International Airport. GTA V *In several structures found under water, usually near the locations of Submarine parts. Gallery In-game model Shotgun-GTA2-icon.png|GTA II. PumpActionShotgun-GTA3.png|GTA III. PumpActionShotgun-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. PumpActionShotgun-GTALCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. PumpActionShotgun-GTA4.png|GTA IV. PumpActShotgun-GTAV-inGameModel.png|GTA V. FPS Gallery Pump Shotgun GTAVe FPS.jpg|Holding Pump Shotgun GTAVe FPS Aim.jpg|Aiming Pump Shotgun GTAVe FPS Iron.jpg|Down the sights Pump Shotgun GTAVe FPS Reload.jpg|Reloading HUD icons PUMPSHOTGUN3HUD.jpg|GTA III. PumpVice.jpg|GTA Vice City. PumpSG-GTASA-Icon.png|GTA SA, GTA LCS and GTA VCS. PumpActionShotgun-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. PumpActionShotgun-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. Shotgun-GTACW-icon.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. PumpShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. PumpShotgun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. Glitch There is a glitch in GTA V if you blind fire the sawed off shotgun it will be pumped after the shot then be pumped again when the gun goes back in cover which in reality would waste a shell. There is a glitch in GTA IV that if you keep crouching and shooting at the same time, the weapon will become automatic but more powerful than the Combat Shotgun. There is also another glitch with this shotgun, in which the player can make it fire very rapidly, all eight shells can be fired in around the same time it takes to fire two normally. Trivia *In the 3D Universe, it is possible to shoot the Pump Action Shotgun without pumping it. After shooting the Pump Action Shotgun, jump quickly and the animation of the player character pumping the Pump Action Shotgun will be skipped. In GTA: San Andreas, the player must crouch, shoot while crouching and then stand up, causing the pumping animation to be skipped, though the sound of the pump is still heard. *In the 3D Universe, the Pump Action Shotgun does not need to be reloaded; it just needs to be pumped. *In the 3D Universe, a shotgun typically fires three pellets that travel in three visible lines. In the HD universe, the shotgun more realistically scatters pellets in random trajectories, rather than rigid lines. GTA III *The Pump Action Shotgun in GTA III is equivalent to the Stubby Shotgun in later GTA games, in that the shotgun shoots five pellets per shell, kills in one shot at close range and can destroy a car in two shots, which makes the GTA III shotgun and the Stubby Shotgun roughly the same in terms of stats. *In GTA III, when passing trough the mafia territory after the mission Sayonara Salvatore, the mobsters wield shotguns as well, but when they shoot at a car, which in the player will be (otherwise, they wouldn't shoot at a vehicle if the player isn't in it), the car would explode from one shot. This making impossible to drive a vehicle in Mafia territories. *In the IOS version, the player can sometimes fire multiple shots without pumping the shotgun by hitting the fire button immediately after firing. If a pedestrian is in range, auto-aim will lock onto it and the gun will fire, skipping the pumping animation. Alternatively, If a pedestrian bumps into Claude as he is pumping the shotgun, the animation will be skipped, allowing you to fire again immediately. GTA Vice City *In early screenshots and trailers for GTA: Vice City, the Pump Action Shotgun had the same model as the Pump Action Shotgun from GTA III, but it was later changed. It is still hidden in the files. GTA San Andreas *The Pump Action Shotgun in GTA: San Andreas ejects a shell before Carl pumps the shotgun. This is incorrect, as the shell should be ejected along with the pump. *Before reaching "Gangster" skill level with the Pump Action Shotgun, Carl fires the shotgun without utilizing the stock. *In GTA San Andreas, if the cheat code ammo never runs out "FULLCLIP" is activated, then the pumping sound will not be heard. GTA IV *The GTA IV rendition of the shotgun bears a "MODEL No. 69" etching (alongside another reading "~ 12.GAUGE ~") which is under the other reading. *The Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" shotgun is considered to be a Stubby Shotgun in the 3D Universe. However, it is called the "Pump Action Shotgun" in GTA IV, and acts like one. GTA V/Online * The Pump Shotgun is favored during GTA Online Heists, as it is used during The Fleeca Job and The Humane Labs Raid. Navigation }} pt:Pump Action Shotgun Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Weapons in GTA 2